Graylu Oneshots
by MorgxHunter
Summary: A collection of oneshots that are filled with angst, family, love and all the mushy stuff in between. Enjoy R&R
1. How to be a Heartfilia breaker

Oneshot

I don't own anything Hiro Mashima does, or however you spell it.

* * *

~ How to be a Heartfilia breaker ~

 **Rule #1 :** Gain her trust

He remembers the first time they talked on a deeper level, it was Galuna island after they had defeated Lyon and his crew. The party left them to be the outsiders, even if Natsu tried his best to drag Lucy into the mix, she wasn't the type to party much. After the vulnerable time together it left her knowing more about him than her, but he didn't mind. So he went a further into his torturous past, even if it meant saying some things that left him in silenced moments as he tried to grasp the right words.

To him, that was when he has truly gained trust for her, and she has trusted him enough to tell him a little of her mother and how she learned to use magic. She trusted him, and he trusted her.

 **Rule #2 :** Protect her during battle

When she was taken from him, he almost lost his mind. Much like Natsu he fought until his breath was harsh and rough. But he would do anything to protect the blonde, so he fought like no other. Even if it meant the destruction of the guild. Natsu however would forever be her saviour.

 **Rule #3 :** Watch her fall apart

Was it just him or was this mage slowly beginning to lose herself? Paranoid and lost, she was gone and then back again. This wasn't normal, what had happen

 **Rule #4 :** Lose her to someone else.

Every time she's in trouble, it's Natsu who saves her. He watched her fall deeper and deeper into the world and happiness that was Natsu Dragneel

 **Rule #5 :** Fall into someone else's arms

Juvia seems nice, maybe it's not love, but he can see himself with her.

 **Rule #6 :** Rewrite this into How to be a Fullbuster breaker

Because in the end you don't end up with the girl, and the one who you do end up with is someone who you wish you could fall for. Because, in the end Lucy will be breaking more hearts than she will have herself. Gray just so happens to be one of them; Natsu is not.


	2. I remember

This is a oneshot idea with more dialogue than actual description, possibly. Enjoy.

All rights got to my man Hiro Mashima or however you spell it.

* * *

A picture, happy faces smiling and laughing with bright eyes and young looks. It was an old picture, one they had taken years ago. Those days were behind her though.

 _We thought that maybe we could stay together. Our dreams brought us nothing and everything, we lost what we built within a few short months, what we were; it was gone. Sometimes I wished we had stayed with one another, sometimes I wished we had been there longer. Maybe we could have worked out, maybe we could have been more, but there wasn't anything that could be done._

"What happened to them?"

"Well this one here with the pink hair, his name is Natsu Dragneel. Once we disbanded and I left the guild he became the Master of Fairy Tail, becoming one of the most powerful mages out there." _He already was in my opinion._ "When we were in out 20s Natsu married a woman named Lisanna, and had three beautiful children. Last I heard they were in Magnolia."

"That's so cool! Do you get to see him a lot?"

"No, sadly no I don't, he has his own life now and I have my own." _He's too scarred by what happened to ever be alright to see us._

"Oh...what about her?"

"This, this is my friend Wendy, she works as the Guild replacing the role that Lisanna's sister, Mirajane, did after Mirajane had a family. She and her exceed are living happy lives, she's still very young." _And very detached._

"Wendy sounds like a nice name."

"Well Wendy is a nice person." _A very kind person, you would love her._ "And this is my friend Levy with her husband Gajeel. You know them, they live right by the bakery near the waterfront. They weren't apart of our team, but Natsu and Gajeel were like brothers, no matter how much they denied it." _Now Gajeel is the godfather of all Natsu's children._

"Who's the scary looking one with the red hair?"

 _Scary indeed._ "That is Erza Scarlet, you know the head of the Magic council, she was something or another like an older sister, very strong. However she had a soft spot for this one guy, Jellal, and when Erza made her career they got together after some chasing. Their wedding is in two months." _Which we were invited to._

"What about this one? The one who looks kinda mad."

 _Oh, Juvia._ "This is Juvia, and that's Lyon beside her. Lyon was an old friend, while Juvia was apart of another Guild with Gajeel before they joined Fairy Tail. Lyon never really truly got her love back until the time Natsu had his first kid. Now they're happy with their own child members of their guilds and they work hard. I still keep in touch with them every once in awhile."

"Who's the girl that the angry one's looking at?"

 _..._

"Hello? Tell meee, who is she?"

"That's...that's you, Lucy and that's me, the one holding you." _The one who put you in this condition._ "When we were younger we were the only one's who were together, see that ring on your finger? That was a gift given to me by my foster sister, before she died." _Don't cry, don't cry._

"..." _What is she thinking?_ "Gray, what happened?"

 _..._

"Did we have a fight? Did we lose a fight? What happened?"

"Our team disbanded, because Natsu and I were in love with you, and because you and I broke things off." _Before you broke things off to protect the team._ "Then after a month or so we finally drifted away, Natsu and I haven't talked in years, and you joined Levy's team." _We loved each other too much and lost too much because of it._

"Why're you here then, if we broke it off?"

"Because you and I were in the Grand Magic games for our Guilds, and you got hurt." _Don't ask anymore questions, please don't ask anymore questions._

"How did I get hurt." _Of course Lucy would ask, she always asks no matter if she's forgotten or not._

"We were put up against each other, and you were hit with an attack meant for someone else. I-I didn't mean to, but I did."

 _Don't cry don't cry. Don't let her see you cry._

"...It's okay, you didn't mean it, it seems like you would never hurt me on purpose."

"Lucy, I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

 _You cry for someone who you aren't in love with, I don't remember you, you know it. Somehow though, I feel the overwhelming feeling of something towards you, it has made me sad in so many ways. I can't remember, but your eyes cry tears of pain that somehow I understand._

 _We will sit here for hours, and you will finally be told you have to leave, and I will be alone in this house I do not know, with another man I don't remember. Was this was I felt before? Longing for the man with blue eyes and dark curls. I don't know._

* * *

"It's been four weeks Gray, she's already gotten most of her memory back, why don't you go and see her?" _Because I don't want to._

"Maybe I'll visit her another time." _She won't want to see me anyway, not after what happened._ "Levy, if she remembers almost everything, maybe she'll remember what really happened. She won't ever want to see me again."

"..." _Don't say anything please, just drop it._ "Or she'll remember you when you left. She'll remember everything you two built."

"I'm not taking any chances." _I can't. Not again._ "Why don't you go home for today, I'll finish up the rest of this."

"...You should go visit her. She'll want to see you."

 _Why was she right?_

* * *

 _You come to visit me, and all I can think is that you're older, more mature. I can't remember much of the time where I didn't know anything or anyone. It was minor, but most likely needed to be avoided. Gray. The man who left you there alone in the guild. The man you made you cry for nights. The man who I love more than anything else in the world. Your eyes still scream sadness and utter agony and I don't know how I can help. So when you arrive, I offer you my hand with a smile, to which you gladly take. When you arrive, I tell you who you are and details I can vaguely remember; this only makes you smile a little. When you arrive, I tell you about the nights where I wished you were next to me._

 _I've never seen you cry so much in my life. I've never seen someone hurt so much like you, not even my own father. Not even Erza at the loss of her Simon. Not even Natsu at the loss of his father._

 _You tell me that you're sorry too much and I silence you by being there with you. This is the man I love. Gray Fullbuster. I will always remember you._

* * *

The end.

R&R

This is my first time trying out this kind of style I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
